


Less Like his Sister

by Dannation (persianfire)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianfire/pseuds/Dannation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving Charlie Matheson hadn't come for free. As punishment Jason has to babysit Charlie's worthless little brother - he can't see why she even wants him back...or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason gritted his teeth and tried not to let the humiliation show on his face as he was given his new duties. Luckily the bruises hid many sins. His father had that look in his eyes; that look he'd had since Jason had watched him kill their neighbour as a child. Like he couldn't bear to look at him because Jason knew he was just a scared desperate man and he was still just a scared desperate man.

But scared, desperate, it didn't really matter, the almighty Bass Monroe had given him the authority to give Jason whatever shitty job he wanted to. And Tom Neville wanted to make him pay, not just because of the girl, but for all of it, and this way he got to keep Jason's mother happy as well as making his life a misery.

Being given the job of looking after the prisoners or prisoner was a job for someone still wet behind the ears, it was demeaning and the satisfaction he could see in his dad's eyes made him want to punch something. He was better than that.

It was like rubbing Charlie in his face. He couldn't go make sure she was ok, but he could wash the blood away from a mouth that looked almost the same as hers. He swilled the cloth in a bowl of water and watched the water turn pink before he looked back at the boy.

Danny. The brother. Charlie's brother who looked like her enough for him to take a second or third glance but had none of her...strength. He was weak and Jason hated the weak.

He was breathing heavy, trying to suck air into his lungs, and he lay stiffly like he hurt, and after a session with Strausser Jason had no doubt that that was the case.

"You know, this is all your mom's fault, if she just told us what we wanted to know..." He pressed the cloth against the bruise forming on Danny's forehead, a sure sign of Danny's smart mouth (the only smart thing about him) and Strausser's frustration.

Danny pushed his arm away, glaring up at him. "Fuck you." He wheezed out. "I don't need your fucking. Help."

"I'm probably your only friend here. Even your own mother doesn't care about you. If you can get her to talk...things might be easier for you both." Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I might be able to help you out."

It was all bullshit of course, Jason had no authority, his job wasn't to get Danny to talk, it wasn't even to get Danny to get his mother to talk, it was to wash away the blood and piss and make sure he wasn't dead.

But...If he could do what the great Tom couldn't do, well, that would make him happy and give him one over on his dad.

"You are not my friend." Danny pulled himself up on the sofa, the blood on his hand staining the flowered fabric. "Just because you helped my sister on the train doesn't mean you're anything to me."

Jason sat down next to him, his own body protesting at the move. "I know your sister is probably gonna get herself killed to find you, I know who your uncle is." Even if Miles hadn't recognised him. Everyone had heard of the infamous Miles.

  
"Shut the fuck up! Don't talk to me, don't say anything. Flush the shit, do your job and leave me alone."

Jason clenched his fists and had to physically stop himself from punching him. He didn't want to give anyone a reason to beat the hell out of him again. He took a deep breath and and left the torturing to Strausser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Charlie Matheson hadn't come for free. As punishment Jason has to babysit Charlie's worthless little brother - he can't see why she even wants him back...or can he?

Chapter two

The next time Jason saw Danny he was conscious and swearing and trying to stop the slow trickle of blood from the welts on his back. Strausser was an artist when it came to creative ways to make someone pay and while Jason's own bruises were healing, Danny was in a perpetual state of red, yellow, orange and blue. 

Jason put a plate of food on the table. It wasn't much, but it was better than what he ate when he was on the road. Two thick slices of bread, not stale, cheese, no mould, and some chicken. Plus a glass of milk. 

He figured the kid needed something for his bones and to keep his strength up so he could get through his ordeals with Strausser. Especially as Jason knew Rachel had let slip some vital information and the Danny torture should have stopped. Whether Strausser was still working on Monroe's orders or just doing it for kicks Jason wasn't quite sure. 

Jason didn't go straight to him once he put the food down. He watched Danny, slightly puzzled at himself. For some reason he liked Danny more for at least trying to sort himself out and not lying down and just taking it. 

He gave a little snort and went about his duties, a little haphazardly because it wasn't like anyone was going to check. He shoved Danny's dirty clothes in a bag for the maid, he went to the bathroom and wiped the blood from the floors and he poured a bucket of water down the toilet when he saw the puke splattered inside the bowl.

He remembered back to a time when he could just press that small silver handle and water would flow freely. It seemed like magic now.

When he was finished he washed his hands, filled up a bowl of water from the small water cooler that apparently used to keep water ice cold before the blackout, and finally walked over to Danny.

For such a sickly kid who had no apparent skills in defence or anything that Jason could see, he was well filled out and toned. Even with the torture he was been put through he was built well.

He pressed the wet cloth to Danny's back and waited for Danny to shake him off, but even though he froze he didn't stop Jason from cleaning the wounds. It wasn't like he could reach them himself and even living in a gilded prison like this, the world was ripe with infection and disease.

"My mom's housekeeper makes a great antiseptic cream that would help these heal. I'll bring some tomorrow."

He mumbled something that could have been fuck off, or whatever, and that made Jason smile, then bite the inside of he cheek so no one would know. Which was stupid because Danny was facing away from him and there was no one else there.

#

The next time Jason saw Danny he was less green around the gills and Jason came to the conclusion that Strausser must be away on a mission which gave the kid a little breathing space. 

He held up a small glass jar with creamy coloured ointment inside. "'Good for bruises, too." He placed it in top of the wooden dresser and motioned for Danny to take his tshirt off.

Danny looked at him scornfully but did as he asked. His hair was a little greasy and slicked to his forehead and his muscles stood out behind the bruises, welts and wounds. If Jason had met him while on a mission for the militia he would have thought he was another soldier. Young, enthusiastic, strong. Only a little stupid.

He looked less like his sister with his shirt off, which was a good thing. With his shirt off he was his own man, not just Charlie's kid brother. Half naked and showing skin, Jason forgot that he was attracted to his sister, he even forgot their resemblance. 

If he'd been a young soldier in the militia Jason would have propositioned him by now. Being a soldier was hard. He didn't have time for girls, nothing serious anyway and he didn't want to be one of those guys who got caught out by a pretty face and ended up with a baby nine months later, or even one of those guys that probably had a trail of brats at every village.

If only there was contraception still, he'd heard about it from before the blackout and it sounded fantastic. But if a guy didn't want to be trapped by a girl then he played around with other guys.

And Danny was kind of his type. If he took out the whining and the fact he was a prisoner and on the opposite side he was the type of guy Jason would love to relieve a little tension with.

He thought of Charlie and the attraction he felt for her, but it didn't feel real anymore. When he tried to picture her face she had Danny's eyes and Danny's mouth and he couldn't remember the exact shade of her hair. 

 

"Do you get off on this stuff? Killing and torturing and being bat shit crazy?"

"We try to maintain order, and keep our people safe, we torture and kill when we have to. I am not bat shit crazy." Although he wasn't quite so sure about Monroe anymore.

He opened the jar and scooped a little out on his fingers and gently trailed them over the welts, and down the smooth lines of his back, enjoying the feel of skin under his fingertips. 

Danny moaned and the sound seeped under Jason's skin and he felt heat pool low in his stomach. This was not a feeling he expected, or wanted. The same could be said for Danny's sister, too. She'd been like a breath of fresh air, exciting, pretty, skilled. 

He really needed to get laid. 

If he wasn't as far in the dog house as he was he would seek out one of his regular hook ups. But he was kind of a laughing stock right now and he didn't think any of them would have anything to do with him. 

What was it with the Matheson siblings? Life was so much simpler before. 

"Is this your punishment? For helping Charlie? Looking after me?" Danny asked, finally moving away, putting his shirt back on. 

Maybe he wasn't as dumb as Jason originally thought. "I told you, I'm not into random killing, even when we're the ones getting attacked."

"You guys killed my dad, you kidnapped me...you kidnapped my mother for ten years. I thought she was dead. That's not random killing, it's revenge. In my mind you're all fucking crazy."

"We do what we do to survive." 

"Keep telling yourself that." Danny limped over to his bed. The sheets were still rumpled and he just fell onto them and pulled the duvet up over his head until Jason couldn't see him. He stood there, unsure what to do, almost wishing Strausser had tortured Danny so it would give him something to concentrate on.

"I'll leave the ointment here, put it on your bruises."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Other soldiers were going on missions, even if it was just collecting taxes or policing the streets but Jason wasn't allowed to go with them. He felt like he'd been grounded and the walls were closing in on him. He was twenty years old and he should be allowed to do what he wanted. 

But everyone apparently knew he was on house arrest. Or prisoner duty. He could still hear the laughter as he let himself into Danny's room. This time Danny was sprawled out on the floor and there was a strong smell of urine in the air. 

Just what he needed. Jason sighed in irritation and stomped off to the bathroom. Danny needed to bathe but Jason couldn't be bothered to get the maids to warm the water and fill the tub. He put the plug in and checked the amount of water left in the cooler. He opened the top and hoisted it off the stand, pouring what was left into the bath. 

It only filled a couple of inches, and it was cold. Good. Danny didn't deserve warmed water. A cold bath would probably wake him up. He went back to the room and Danny was still unconscious. 

He turned him over onto his back and once he was sure he couldn't see broken bones he pulled the shirt off over his head and then unzipped his pants, cursing as he tried to pull the wet fabric down his thighs.

He'd really wanted him to be to be conscious while he was undressing him, and that made him even more pissed off. Everyone was laughing at him and the only person he could get naked was unconscious.

Stupid, weak, gorgeous, Danny. He slapped his cheeks. "Danny, Danny, wake up." He groaned and his eyelids flickered but stayed closed. "You're covered in your own piss. I'm getting you to the bath." He picked an arm up and put it around his neck, held onto his hand and put his other arm around Danny's waist, hoisting him up and dragging him to the bath. 

Unceremoniously he dumped him into the water and smirked as Danny's eyes shot open and his arms and legs splashed around like windmills. 

"I can wash you, or you can wash yourself." 

He half wanted to wash Danny, to give himself an excuse to look lower than Danny's chest. He was meant to be a weak scrawny thing, not...this.

Danny wheezed slightly and tried to sit up. "Cold." His teeth chattered. "Bastard. You're as bad as them." 

"I'm just here to make sure you're not dead. Unfortunately you're still alive so I'll leave you to wash the piss off by yourself."

"Wait." Jason looked down at him, saw his eyes fill with tears of humiliation, but they didn't fall. "Not sure I can get out the bath myself. Knee."

Jason nodded and snuck a look lower, down his smooth chest, to his belly button and then he walked out the door. Must not look lower. Danny-the-kid was a prisoner, he was also the brother of the girl he sort of liked. And he was hurt. And sitting in cold water so he wouldn't be at his best anyway.

"I'll be in your room, call me when you're less piss covered." 

When he was done Jason helped a shivering, wet, very naked Danny back into the bedroom. His knee had ballooned in size and looked red and painful. He hoped nothing was broken. No amount of ointment would fix that. 

He steered him over to the bed then went back to the bathroom in search of a towel. He'd forgotten that little detail. "Here." He threw it at him and hit him in the head, Danny rubbed at his hair quickly, scrubbed at his arms and chest, then put the towel in his lap. 

Shame. Jason wanted to see.

"So, are you into my sister or something?" 

How had he heard about that? Jason sat next to him, thigh to almost naked thigh. "Or something." He didn't want to talk about Charlie and what he didn't have with her and probably never would have. 

He pressed his thigh closer to Danny's hoping that he wasn't dumb enough to not understand what he was saying. 

He had no hook ups, no friends, no girl...he needed someone, wanted something and he couldn't get Danny out of his head. 

 

Why did he have to be a Matheson? Why not some farmer or one of the initiated? 

"I hate you, you know that, right?" Danny turned to look at him, bruised, but not broken. That was a surprise. Strausser had broken stronger men than him before this. 

Jason wished Danny was that insipid creature he'd been led to expect. Danny was the one who almost died before birth, he was the one with asthma and was coddled by his whole family. He shouldn't be this tempting. 

Jason wished he wanted something else, wished he was anywhere else. Maybe still following Charlie or handcuffed to a pole. 

But the truth was; girls confused him. The only one he had regular contact with was his mother and she didn't count. Guys were much more easy to understand. And he could make this work to his advantage; in all ways.

"You still a virgin? Want to be one your whole life? Because if you do ever get out of this alive, if your sister does, and your mother, and you all get to live happily ever after, you think they'll ever leave you alone? This might be your only chance." He gave a slow half smile that showed more confidence than he felt. "I might be your only chance." 

"I'm not, you know. Gay." He huffed, and spread the towel over his lap a little better. "Do I look gay or something? You militia type think you know everything. Maybe you need to send a memo around. 'Danny is not gay.' Get your rocks off somewhere else." His voice was rough, with a tint of bitterness.

"Who is gay? If you want sex without consequences then you go same sex. Everybody knows that." He tried to sound worldly and as if it wasn't a dirty thing that no one spoke of in the light of day. 

Danny snorted and sent him a seething look. "So that makes it ok then? I'm a prisoner, I'm a guy, so I must be fair game?"

Jason was confused, and also a little worried. He wasn't sure Danny was even talking about him anymore. Prisoners were lucky if they made it back to base alive most of the time. Lots of anger, frustration, and power plays were taken out on prisoners. Jason had seen it first hand, though not with Danny. 

 

He'd heard painful cries, and pleas in the dead of night. Bones breaking, sobs, and muffled screams and he's always pretended it didn't happen, it was easier that way, it meant he could get through each night and day without wanting to top himself and it made the nightmares bearable.

He tried to remember who had been sent on the mission to capture Ben, and who was there when they bought Danny back instead. But his mind drew a blank; maybe he didn't want to remember.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, you know, I scratch your back and--"

"You get me flat on my face with my ass in the air?" He stood up, towel wrapping around his waist without Jason seeing anything and he hobbled to the wardrobe where another set of clothes had been left.

He yanked the tshirt on over his head and put the combats on under the towel deliberately so Jason saw no skin at all. It wasn't am easy task with his knee as messed up as it was, but he managed it.

Jason's gaze followed him around the room as he paced in an awkward, painful gait. "I don't force my partners into bed, Danny. If you don't want me then we'll forget I even spoke about it."

Danny stopped pacing, stared at him like he was unsure if he was telling the truth or not. He must have decided that he was safe for today at least because he sat back down on the bed, though not within touching distance. 

Jason wanted to asked what had happened to him on his journey back, but he didn't know how to handle things, if what he suspected was true, and it might not have happened anyway, so if he brought it up he would feel stupid. Best to say nothing.

"I don't want this to be my lot in life." Danny waved his arms around in emphasis, gaze settling on Jason. "You could just help me escape."

Jason tipped his head back and laughed. Whatever had happened to him hadn't taken away his spirit that was for sure. "You think they wouldn't know it was me? I'd be dead."

He stood up, half hard now, heart beating a little fast. He stared down, Danny's hair was wet and tangled, dark with water; droplets running down his cheek. He was hot, or Jason was just horny or it was a combination of both. 

"Neither of us want to be here, we should make the best of it." Jason walked away, slipped out of the door, locked it, smirked at the guard and sauntered away, trying to hide the nervous fluttering in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

There was tension the next time Jason unlocked the door and placed a tray of food on the table. Danny looked at him, really looked at him this time. His eyes lingering on Jason's well defined chest, shown off in a tight tshirt; the same one that had even caught Miles' attention.

So many emotions crossed his face, Jason couldn't catch them all. He thought he saw fear, disgust, lust and a whole lot of indecision. 

Danny was looking good, though. Stronger, as if he now had awareness of his own body and the effect he had on people. Jason in particular.

His bruises were turning that light shade of red-brown and it wouldn't be long before they disappeared--if Strauser left him alone. 

"I know what you all think of me," Danny said. 

Jason raised an eyebrow, giving his most cocky look. "Oh?"

"You think that I'm this weak pathetic kid who can't do anything, I'm only here to get my mom to talk. I'm not here because anyone wants me. Not really, not even..." He shrugged and made a noise in the back of his throat, letting his words trail off.

Maybe he wasn't as dumb as everyone had said because he was right. "I thought I made my feelings clear." He made the decision to treat Danny like he wasn't made of glass, like he hadn't already been damaged. Even if he rejected Jason he would at least have a little dignity left. 

He stalked towards Danny, eyes following his body and settling on his groin. He could see the outline of his cock through his worn combats and even though he was obviously angry, scared or both, he was at least half hard. A good sign.

Jason hoped Danny had been thinking about him all night. For once since the train mess he felt powerful, attractive, wanted.

"This is so fucked up." Danny raked his hand through his hair. "Do you proposition all the prisoners?" 

"Only the pretty ones." Let him think this was something he did all the time.

Jason sat on the bed, lounged backwards. He hoped he looked confident and attractive, even if Danny wasn't into guys.

Danny hobbled and sat next to him. He said nothing for ages and Jason let him be the one to make the choice. He liked his bed partners willing after all. 

"This is stupid." Danny turned to look at him and their faces were close. 

Jason could feel the press of breath against his cheek and the smell of mint from the homemade mint and charcoal toothpaste that all the important people in Monroe's militia seemed to have. 

Jason had never been important enough for the creature comforts, but his mother made sure he had everything she could give him, even if it pissed off his dad. 

Danny was the one who made the first move. He leaned towards Jason, and pressed his minty fresh mouth against his. It was an unpracticed kiss, the kiss of someone who didn't know what he was doing, but when Danny's hand tentatively touched the back of his neck Jason didn't care and all thoughts of being some experienced, suave guy fled from his mind. 

He just needed to feel, to touch and be touched and as much as Danny wasn't his type in so many ways, he was in the ways that seemed important right then. Such as sex.

Definitely sex.

Jason groaned into Danny's mouth and deepened the kiss, taking over, showing him how it was done. He rolled Danny onto his back, leaning over him, still kissing. He didn't want to stop. When he was on the road, when he was with other soldiers and all they wanted to do was get their rocks off then kissing really didn't come into it. Most didn't want to kiss another guy. They could poke their dick in your hole, but they couldn't give the comfort a kiss could bring. They didn't know what they were missing.

Kissing, he learned from girls, but fucking, well, he learned that from boys. He was going to enjoy combining the two with Danny. Kissing Danny was hotter than kissing any of the girls that threw themselves at him.

Jason managed to pull away long enough to pull Danny's tshirt over his head. It was worn, threadbare and in holes; probably from the hoard of clothing Monroe's men had taken when they all realised no one would be making clothes like this again. 

Bass was obviously trying to keep Danny in perpetual confusion and it was probably working. All thoughts of Bass disappeared as Danny's chest was revealed. He was a little thinner than when he first arrived, a little paler from all the time trapped inside, but he was still gorgeous. 

Jason leaned back, legs on either side of Danny's hips and he could feel how excited he was. He peeled his own tshirt over his head, flinging it onto the floor. Danny's eyes widened at the sight and Jason smiled, slowly, confidently, loving the look he saw in his eyes.

He'd never seen that look in Charlie's eyes.

He leaned down and instead of kissing him again he brushed his lips against Danny's smooth cheek. It was smooth, but couldn't be confused with that of a girls. He was all soft skin and hard angles and Jason found he loved the combination.

Danny's breath caught in his throat and he shuddered. His hands gripped Jason's thighs as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with them, or what Jason would allow him.

Stupid kid, didn't he know that Jason wanted to be touched everywhere? That he wouldn't say no to those calloused, inexperienced hands on him?

He grinned against Danny's cheek and pressed small wet kisses against his jaw, following the line down to his collarbone and licking the slight dip at his throat.

He tasted clean. Of water and soap made from roses or something. The kind of soap he didn't see very much of when he was on a mission. Danny probably hadn't seen much of it in his village either. 

He imagined Danny working in the fields, ploughing, growing food; a different kind of exercise to what Jason was used to. There had to be some reason he was so toned, it wasn't playing the weak, feeble asthmatic. And it definitely wasn't fighting. 

He scooted down Danny's body to get a better look, forgetting about Danny's knee until he cried out and not in a good way.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

Danny gritted his teeth as if trying to ride out the pain. "I'm fine. Just. Did you know I don't even know your name?" His hands ran up and down Jason's waist as he talked, blunt fingernails sending shivers down Jason's spine.

Jason hadn't thought of that, he already knew who Danny was so he figured Danny knew of him too. He probably had no idea he was Tom Neville's son, either. That was something Jason decided Danny didn't need to know, especially while they were having sex.

It was on the tip of his tongue to lie, to give him the name that he'd given Charlie, but it seemed wrong somehow. Danny deserved his real name at least.

"It's Jason." He tried to show the truth in his eyes, show how much he was trusting Danny. It probably went over his head, but it made Jason feel better.

Danny smiled for a second and it lighted his eyes, made him look carefree, and Jason could almost see the boy he used to be. The boy he'd never met and would never meet; the boy that everyone wanted to protect. But the barriers went up quickly and he was that guarded hurt kid once more.

Jason could at least take his mind off that. 

"I'm Jason and I'm gonna blow your mind." He smiled wickedly and carefully leaned back over him to suck one of his nipples into his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Danny's back arched off the bed, his breathing stopped and juddered, and after a moments hesitation he threaded both hands into Jason's hair, messing his carefully arranged style.

"Don't stop. This is all kinds of messed up, I'll probably regret it later, but don't stop."

Jason didn't intend to. He was so hard, his skin felt like it was on fire and his heart beat fast in his chest. Danny's skin was more addictive than anything he'd ever had in his life. He used his fingers to manipulate Danny's neglected nipple while his tongue ran circles around the other, before he moved further down the perfection of his abs. Even under the bruising he was a work of art. A washboard stomach, supple skin stretched over hard muscles with not even an ounce of fat between.

 

He briefly thought of Monroe, and his father, and felt satisfaction make the pleasure all the more intense. He bet this had never crossed either of their minds when he was made to babysit the prisoner.

They expected him to pout and stomp his feet, but this was a much better plan. Not that it was an actual plan. 

Usually sex was quick rutting through clothes or pants pulled down for penetration, there was no time for more, and most of the guys were just desperate to get off and they weren't into men at all, so getting to explore Danny leisurely in a luxurious bed, having his shy, tentative hands on him was an aphrodisiac.

Jason had to get him naked. Had to finally see what was beneath those pants. He undid Danny's fly with infuriatingly shaking fingers. "Lift your hips." Danny did as he was told with no smart comment. And Jason jumped off the bed so he could pull them off and away more easily.

He was pale, but not sickly, even with his swollen knee and other abrasions that trailed down his legs and over his feet. Jason followed them with his eyes, feeling guilt for once, but Danny lifted his hips again and his attention gravitated towards the juncture of his thighs.

His groin area was blessedly free of torture marks and Jason was thankful. He was breath taking. His cock was long, thin and bobbing for attention in a thatch of blond hair only a little darker than that on his head. 

When Jason imagined this in his head, he thought of Danny touching him, going down on him, getting him off. He thought of sinking into Danny's tight hot body, pushing into him as far as he could. 

He didn't think of pleasuring Danny, touching Danny with more than a kiss and a quick jerk to get him in the mood, but this was so much better than his imagination and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch Danny in every possible way, to give him pleasure even when there wasn't pleasure for him.

Jason felt sweat trickle down his back and he quickly pushed his own pants off, all suave and sophistication completely gone, and he stumbled back onto the bed, missing Danny's bad knee by inches. 

He had to taste Danny in the most intimate way; feel him on the back of his tongue and roll his flavour around in his mouth.

This was something he'd only ever done once before and he hadn't enjoyed it. Going down on a guy who hadn't washed properly in weeks and who had walked or ridden horses all day didn't make for an erotic encounter, but they'd both needed something warm and hot and neither had the supplies for anything more.

Danny was different, he was clean for one thing, and they had time, and a bed, and Jason was practically drooling at the thought of it. He touched Danny's cock with his hand first, feeling the weight and heat of it.

"Oh god." Danny's eyes were wide and wild, and he'd lifted his head so he could see what Jason was doing. There was nothing scared or broken in his gaze.

"It gets better." At least he hoped it did. Because apparently his blowjob skills had been lacking back then.

He bent over the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the pearly liquid pooling in the slit. It tasted good compared to his memories. There was nothing stale about Danny. He wiggled his tongue a little and he was sure if he kept just doing that then Danny would come, but Jason still wanted more.

He wanted Danny to feel more.

He took a deep breath and took the head of Danny's cock into his mouth. His own cock pulsed at the feel of it pushing at the roof of his mouth and he realised in that moment that he could probably get off from just giving Danny pleasure.

Now that made him feel powerful.

He used one hand to fist the base of Danny's cock and tease his balls and Danny screamed. A pleasurable scream, the first he'd ever had, and if Jason hadn't tightened his grip he would have come right then.

He gave another suck before pulling off him. "Don't come yet." It seemed important for him to last longer for some reason.

Jason crawled over him. "Tell me if I hurt your knee...or anything, yeah?"

"Yeah," Danny breathed.

He showed a second of fear in his eyes, but Jason tried to reassure him with a warm smile and gentle fingers trailing along the root of his cock. Danny groaned in passion, eyes rolling in his head. 

He couldn't give Danny much, but he could give him this. 

Pleasure to counteract the pain. Something good to think about if things went wrong. Which was bound to happen. Jason didn't want to think of that, for some reason it made his heart hurt thinking about it.

He shrugged the feeling off and went back to his task of making Danny feeling better than he ever had before. While his one hand held Danny's hips still the other massaged his balls as Jason gently engulfed his cock, slowly sliding down over it so he didn't gag and make an idiot of himself. 

"Jason..." Danny gasped and tried to thrust upwards, but Jason kept him still. He liked how Danny said his name in the heat if passion. His voice was a low, gasping heat and it made him sound older, and hot, very hot.

Fingers touched his head for just a second waiting to see if Jason was ok with it, and when he didn't move or shrug him away Danny threaded his fingers through Jason's hair. Not forcing him or trying to take control, they just moved with the motion, a warm, enticing weight at the back of his skull.

Jason nudged Danny's good knee until he opened up further, giving him more room. Slowly, while he was still sucking as hard as he could, he moved his index finger, following the slight trail of hair between the crease of his ass until he felt the tight ring of muscle there. He didn't try to penetrate, just touched it with a finger to see what Danny's reaction would be.

"Oh fuck..." Danny's thighs trembled and the small muscle fluttered under Danny's touch. His hand gripped Jason's hair tightly before slipping sideways to clutch at the sheets. "Gonna...come...if you...carry on," he bit out between gasps. 

Jason was quite happy if Danny came now; spurting down his throat. He wanted to be the one to bring him pleasure, and he was also so close he probably wouldn't last much longer either.

"Want to. Touch you. Can?" Danny's breath was coming in short shallow bursts but he didn't seem panicked.

Jason's jaw was starting to ache anyway so he gave one last long lick and crawled up Danny's body, his erection trailing along Danny's leg and settling in the crease of his thigh like they'd been made for each other.

That time they both groaned. Jason pushed his hips down into Danny's, looking for friction and finding it. They moved in sync until his and Danny's erections were sliding together. 

Jason couldn't resist lifting his chest and staring down between them. They were like polar opposites; Danny pale; sweaty, his skin flushed with passion. He was darker, skin bronze, erection deep purple and seeping pre-come making him slick. 

He almost moved one hand to grasp them both, but Danny got there first. This time no hesitation or awkwardness. His hand was hot, sure, and oh so incredibly talented. Jason saw stars from the moment Danny stroked them off together, his fingers grasping them both, using their own fluids as lubrication. 

Jason desperately needed something else to think of, to cling to so he didn't make a fool if himself. His lips found Danny's and they shared a deep, wet frenzied kiss that left them both breathless. 

They thrust their hips in tandem, Danny's hand the perfect tunnel for them both. Jason almost jumped out of his skin when Danny's other hand cupped one ass cheek and forced him to move faster, harder, closer.

"God, oh god." This time it was Jason who prayed to a god he vaguely remembered learning about pre-blackout and definitely didn't believe in anymore. Sometimes there just weren't the words to match the emotions he was feeling. This was one of those times.

Danny finally let go of their cocks as they rutted together; rubbing slickly against each other until Jason was seconds away from coming. He gripped his own cock tightly, stopping their fun, but also stopping himself from coming too early.

"Don't stop, you said you wouldn't stop." Danny said, his lips touching Jason's ear and making him shiver.

"Didn't want it to end too quickly."

"So you still want..." He lifted his hips for emphasis.

"Yes." Jason's breath was shaky and the thought of sinking into Danny made his balls tighten and he had to hold himself even tighter. "Just. I need a minute." He breathed through the feelings of ecstasy and thought of dead puppies and blisters on his toes from second hand boots over fifteen years old. It worked and he was able to let go without embarrassing himself.

"I like you like this," Danny trailed his tongue along Jason's cheek until their mouths touched. "When you're not trying to impress anyone, and your not angry."

He meant when Jason was himself, and it surprised him to realise that this was the first time in so long he felt like he wasn't putting on an act. Jason pressed his mouth against Danny's harder, deepening their kiss, hopefully showing him what words couldn't.

They gasped, sucking in air as they finally came apart. "You sure you really want this?" Jason pressed a hand between Danny's legs, fingers circling the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. He had to be sure.

"Yesss..." He hissed, his fingers found Jason's cock and he jerked him hard. "Now." 

"Wait, we need something." Jason definitely wasn't as suave as he thought he was because he hasn't brought any lubrication with him. He jumped off the bed quickly, remembering the jar of ointment he'd given to Danny a few days before. 

He twisted the lid off, dipping his fingers into it as he walked back to the bed, he covered his own cock quickly, not wanting to get too excited again, and he smiled as Danny opened his legs for him, letting him crawl between them. 

They were like two parts of a puzzle, fitting together perfectly and Jason groaned as his slick fingers found the crease of Danny's ass, massaging muscle until it fluttered open for him.

He finally pressed inside with the tip of his index finger. Danny sucked in a deep breath but didn't exhale. Jason looked into his eyes, seeing the dilated pupils and the way his lips were parted. He pressed in deeper, twisting his finger to coat as much of the ointment he could around his opening.

Jason pulled away to scoop up more ointment and went back to his task. He wanted Danny to be comfortable, to enjoy this in a way he never had. Not when he'd been on the bottom anyway. But he'd heard enough rumours about gay sex pre-blackout to know some guys enjoyed it. He desperately wanted Danny to be one of those guys. With him anyway. 

"Two fingers next." He warned Danny and though his eyes widened, he nodded and let out a shaky breath. For the life of him, Jason could not tell if Danny had been violated by any of the soldiers. He wasn't giving anything away, and Jason certainly wasn't asking, especially while they were having sex. What a mood killer.

Which was why he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on Danny.

This was the first time he'd used fingers beyond the sphincter. No one wanted to finger a soldier who had been on a mission for months, him included. This was going to be much better. For both of them. 

He slipped two slippery fingers inside Danny and tried to push as much lube around as he could. He wasn't trying to find the prostate, in fact, he'd forgotten all about it. When it was your turn on top you didn't really think about pleasuring the one underneath, but he must have grazed that place deep inside Danny with the tips of his fingers and Danny let out a strangled scream and bucked up off the bed, then pushed downwards back onto his fingers.

"What was that?" His skin had a light layer of sweat covering it now, his hair was damp against his forehead and his chest was flushed red in a V shape up to his throat. His cock bobbed every time Jason moved his fingers, trying to find that place inside him again. 

Jason grinned in triumph, but didn't answer, as he found it and brushed against it over and over until Danny's head lolled back against the pillows and his hips found a rhythm with his fingers. The tight ring of muscle clamped around his fingers every time he touched it, and Jason couldn't wait any longer. He needed that feeling around his cock. Needed the scorching heat of Danny wrapped tightly around him, pulling him further inside until there was no room between them.

He pulled his shaking hand away and wiped the excess lube on his cock. He gently pulled Danny's good knee up high onto his hip and with his other hand he guided himself inside. He'd barely got the tip of his cock inside before Danny clenched tightly closed. 

"Wait." His voice was a little wheezy so Jason did as he asked even though he wanted nothing more than to plunge inside. He rubbed soothing circles on Danny's thigh with one hand and teased his balls with the other, trying to bring him back to the brink of passion. 

"Ok, you can move," Danny said.

He might have said ok, but he was still tight, still scared. "Remember how my fingers felt? It's is going to be better. Just...breathe, and push out." 

Danny took a deep breath and as he let it out Jason felt him opening up, letting him slide in slowly. The heat was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and he was so incredibly tight. He kept tightening around him in waves and Jason had to stay strong so he didn't come before Danny knew what kind of pleasure he could get out of this.

He sank in slowly until he was all the way inside. His groin pressed right against Danny's butt, Danny's cock straining towards him. He gave it a little pull, watching as the red tipped head disappeared under his foreskin while dribbling pre-come. 

"Ready?" Jason's voice was just as breathless as Danny's and he smiled slowly as Danny nodded and licked his lips.  
Jason couldn't resist that tongue, and that mouth and as he pulled out slowly he leaned down for a kiss. It started out sweet, but as he pushed back in, trying his hardest to find that place inside Danny to make him see stars it turned hot and uncoordinated.

Finally on the third thrust he hit that spot and Danny screamed into his mouth. He moved his hips in time with Jason's and Jason finally let go once he was sure Danny was alright. He'd never felt this before, not the tightness around him, the heat, the fingers biting into his hip and urging him on.

His vision was blurring around the edges and he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. His mouth desperately sort Danny's again and they locked together wetly, tongues duelling and mimicking what was happening further down.

Jason hooked Danny's leg over his shoulder; blindly, making the angle sharper and...better. Apart from his bad knee Danny was almost folded in half and Jason loved the press of Danny's chest against his as they slid together.

He'd never done this face to face before, never wanted to, but he and Danny fit perfectly together like this. Danny's cock was trapped between them, smearing liquid across his belly and Jason inched away just slightly so he could slide his hand between them and jerk him in quick uncoordinated movements.

Danny's hands were all over him, scraping down his back, clutching his shoulders, messing his hair, pulling him closer until it was physically impossible for them to be any closer. 

Was sex meant to be this intense? He'd had sex before, he'd enjoyed it and missed it when he'd gone without too long, but nothing compared to this. Maybe it was actually having a bed, and time to undress, maybe it was getting one over on his dad, but maybe, just maybe, it was Danny himself.

Jason hoped it was that one. 

That tell tale tingle spread through his balls, up his spine and down to his toes. He couldn't make it last any longer and Danny still hadn't come. Jason tightened his grip on Danny's cock, twisted his wrist and made it his mission to drive him crazy with need.

Danny's breath started to catch, and his eyes widened as Jason thrust into him, trying to hit his prostate on every thrust. Jason could feel the tell tale sign against his palm as it happened. Danny's cock pulsed. His balls drew up and pearly white liquid covered them both. 

Jason let out a deep breath and thrust hard, as far inside as he could get, then stayed there, letting the warmth of Danny's body draw him out. He came in waves, unable to break away from him, not wanting to.

"I can feel you," Danny said in a quiet voice pressed against his ear. Jason never wanted to move, never wanted to leave his place inside Danny's body.

He lifted his head a little so he could see Danny and he smiled. And it was a Jason smile, not a Tom Neville's son smile, or a member of the militias smile. Danny must have seen the significance in it because he traced a fingertip across Jason's cheekbone and over his lips, urging him to move forward for a sweet, slow kiss. 

"Don't leave yet." Danny pulled Jason down on top of him and even though he didn't make a very good pillow Jason found he'd never been so comfortable. 

"I'm not going to." Jason loved the feeling of getting soft while still enclosed in Danny's welcoming heat. He could feel the slickness of lube and come and knew they'd probably end up stuck together soon, but he wanted to feel it happen. Jason had never had the time for good sex before, and he wanted to savour it, and the feeling of Danny beneath him just in case they didn't get it again.

He pushed the morbid thought away and nestled down on top of Danny's body, drifting off to the feel of fingers trailing over his shoulder in small soothing motions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel must have been complying in the days that followed because Danny had been left untouched. Almost forgotten, and that's how Jason liked it. It meant he was well enough for sex and post-sex chats.

But not cuddling because Jason didn't do that. 

They were lying in the large bed, sated and well fucked. Jason had almost forgotten his previous reluctance to look after Danny. He'd sweet talked the cook in to giving him freshly squeezed orange juice; not watered down, and thick slices of bread still warm from the stove, with eggs from the chickens they kept in the grounds at the back of the kitchen. 

It was almost a shame the bread had been cold by the time they ate it. Almost.

This job he'd been give as punishment was definitely becoming less of a punishment each day he and Danny did nothing but eat, fuck and talk.

He really wasn't so bad. Not the weak, whiny kid he thought he'd been before getting to know him.

"I remember....computer games." Jason said as he lay in bed with Danny, the sheets covering their nakedness, legs entangled and arms around each other. It was a bit of an exaggeration. He had a vague impression of computer games, but he'd been young and uninterested at the time. His picture of computer games was mostly made up of his mother's memories and what the older guys talked about in the dead of night.

"I barely remember anything. The TV, a little, but that's because the lights went out while I was watching it and I was scared." Danny frowned as he thought back. "I remember running out of my inhaler medication and dad searching doctors offices, chemists to try and find more. But everything of value had been taken by then." 

"Why didn't he bring you to the city, you know, to your uncle. After the blackout?" 

Jason felt him shrug. "I don't know, I was just a kid then. Plus the militia hadn't even been formed. I think dad just wanted to get us out into the country where it was safer. Less people. Uncle Miles was in the marines. I think he was fighting in the first post-blackout wars, you know?"

"I always wondered how Monroe and Miles went from marines to leaders of the militia...practically leaders of our new world." 

"Ruthless. Or maybe they've always been crazy." Danny said bitterly.

"You think your uncle is crazy too?"

"Must be. From everything I've heard since I've been here, he's the one who created order, made laws, dished out punishment. Bass was just the sunny, smily face used to sway people to their side and keep them there. He's deadly too, but he's the charm, the one that can smooth ruffled feathers. He is a good face for the ordinary folk to believe in while Miles was the one to give them nightmares. it was a good system. He's a good front. Or he used to be. I don't know what happened to make uncle Miles switch sides, but it's obvious, even to me, that Monroe is slipping."

Danny really was quite astute when given the opportunity, but Jason still wanted to defend their leader. Bass hadn't abandoned them like Miles had, after all. He was still looking out for the people, still trying to find answers, still protecting them. 

"It is all very...odd." A lame comment, but true nonetheless. 

Jason always thought it was odd that Miles and his brother seemed to be on opposing sides, and always wondered what had really happened to put them there. Why did Monroe want Danny's dad so badly, and what did Rachel know that would help him? Why did Miles leave the militia? 

It was something to do with that butt-ugly necklace, but he didn't know what significance the jewellery held. He wished he'd held onto it now. 

"Charlie told me that dad was talking on one of those phone things with Miles when the lights went out. Maybe they argued or dad didn't know where Miles was. Maybe Miles decided to stay with the marines."

Jason nodded, Danny's hair tickling his cheek. After the blackout life had been hard, and it had been almost impossible to find family unless you were in close proximity to them.

It had been hard for him and their family after the blackout, and he'd never seen extended family again. 

 

He looked at Danny from the corner of his eye and by looking at him you'd never imagine he was sick or weak. Jason didn't want to imagine what it would be like for people that relied on medication, or electronics to get around. There used to be a man at the bottom of his street who used an electric wheelchair. He had no idea what happened to him.

He'd never even thought about him until now.

Jason remembered being scared; watching their next door neighbour loot their house, watching his dad lose it and kill him. That was the night his dad stopped showing him any affection, stopped wanting anything to do with him. It was also the night he got ruthless and Jason did appreciate that. He killed, he stole and he worked his way up into the Militia practically from its birth.

The man who abhorred violence became the man to give it.

Jason knew they'd have nothing if his father hadn't done what he did, if he hadn't become the person he was now. They could have ended up like Danny; in a tiny village in the country cut off from civilisation. Unprepared for raids and soldiers and anything but goats, and sheep. 

But the militia created a civilisation of sorts. He would always believe that. Monroe, and Miles, until he became a traitor, bought order when there was none, they created new laws and protected their own from invaders and those turned crazy by the blackout.

Sebastian Monroe might be a little unhinged right now, but he hadn't always been that way. It was probably Miles' fault that he was, if the rumours he'd heard we're true. Of course he couldn't tell all this to Danny. There was no way he'd ever believe the militia were a good thing. Not after what happened to his dad.

Jason definitely didn't want to bring that up.

Instead they had sex, and talked about things that didn't concern the present. Danny didn't ask him to help him escape again, and Jason was glad because he thought he might just help if he did. 

Weak, Gorgeous, Danny wasn't as bad as he first thought and he knew that when he outlasted his usefulness he would miss him. Charlie was like a distant memory now. An ideal he wanted, or wished he wanted, but never really did, not deep down.

"I remember..." Jason started but then Danny pushed him onto his back and climbed over him, kissing the words right out of his mouth. 

Jason was ok with that.

Because nothing could compare to this, not yet anyway. Maybe one day he would find a girl and he'd love her as much as his dad loved his mom, but not right now. Right now he had Danny, and all he wanted was to get lost in the feel of him.

Maybe one day he would find a guy he could love out in the open. A guy who he could have this with. He knew some guys who had stuck with male partners. He could be one of them. He could live with the ribbing from other soldiers if it was worth it. 

He wouldn't have it with Danny, though. Of that he was certain. They would forever be opposites, forever be enemies and Jason couldn't think of a way where that wouldn't happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Danny was quiet as Jason let himself into his room. His eyes vague and faraway. He looked over at Jason and managed half a smile. 

"What's wrong?" Jason knew there was something the matter. He hadn't been pounced on and his clothes hadn't been ripped off for starters. He was kind of disappointed. 

"They took me to see my mother. To remind her, you know?" Danny bit at his nails absently. "What I want to know is, what did they do? My parents. What did they do or what were they accused of for them to be so important to Monroe? And why am I so scared that they did something really bad and now we are all going to pay for it?" He gave a bitter laugh as stood up, walking over to Jason and trailing a hand down his abs. "What did they do, Jason? My mother won't tell me a thing." 

Jason didn't think Danny expected an answer, and he couldn't give him one anyway. He wasn't told any details, he just did what he was ordered. Sort of. "I don't know, I'm just a grunt-monkey, they don't tell me anything." It came out a little bitter, and he'd given away more than he wanted to, but he found it hard to censor himself around Danny anymore. 

"Make me forget it, Jason, I want to forget it all. Pretend that what we have is more than fucking or some kind of fucked up Stockholm syndrome."

Jason wanted to protest, and say it was more, but couldn't make the words leave his mouth. Danny was right. jason could love Danny with all of his heart and it wouldnt change a thing between them. He could do this for Danny though, and if Danny's kiss tasted a little of desperation, well there was not much he could do other than drive him crazy with need until he forgot about everything else, just like he wanted. 

Jason manoeuvred Danny to the bed, stripping him of his clothes as he went and once Danny was laid out, naked, perfection, Jason stripped out of his own clothes and joined him.

They had gotten better at this. Or maybe, not better, but more familiar with each other. Danny's hands weren't hesitant anymore, they touched Jason exactly how he liked to be touched and Jason didn't have to worry about scaring him.

The small tub of ointment had nearly been used up, and Jason knew he'd have to try and get some more or get something else to make sex easier. But not right this second. He kissed Danny, deep, slow, long, while he shifted between Danny's legs, rubbing their cocks together in a dance similar to their first time together.

It could have been the passion, the all consuming lust that took over when he and Danny were together. There could have been many reasons why he didn't hear the door unlock and loud angry boots thud across the floor towards them.

The only good thing was; Danny didn't hear them either, so he'd done what Danny had asked. He just didn't want it to end like this. Strausser grabbed his bare shoulders and pulled him bodily off Danny, flinging him across the floor like he weighed nothing, like he was nothing.

Strausser curled his lip, advancing on Jason, but a voice stopped him. "Take the boy, but leave my son. I will deal with him."

Just what he needed.

Jason had one second to see Danny's eyes widen in shock, then glare at him in betrayal before Strausser dragged him off the bed and out of the room, still naked, lips still red from their kisses.

 

He knew now, what Jason was, and Jason told himself it didn't matter, if Danny lived through this next punishment then they'd be on apposing sides, just like always. Sex didn't change that.

Jason finally looked at his father who stepped slowly into the room as Danny was dragged out screaming. His face was a blank mask, and Jason really wanted his clothes right then. He inched towards his tshirt, but Tom was there in a shot, his boot crushing Jason's wrist until he gasped in pain.

An emotion finally crossed Tom's face then. Satisfaction.

"Are you doing everything in your power to undermined me?" He lifted his boot and Jason scrambled to his feet, better to be naked and on his feet, than clothed and on the floor.

"I did what you said. I looked after the prisoner, if you didn't want me to fuck him maybe you should have been more specific." Jason knew he should just shut up and take whatever his father dished out, but he couldn't keep quiet. If he wasn't the smart-ass son then he would be the deserter son, because all he wanted to do in that moment was follow Danny's screams and get him out of there.

None of this was Danny's fault. 

But Jason was under no illusions. he wasn't strong, or powerful. He'd done well in training, above average even, but he'd gotten where he was because of who his father was and he knew it. So he swallowed the bile burning the back of his throat, blinked away the stinging sensation behind his eyelids, and said something, anything that would result in a fist to the face.

The fist that he was pretty sure broke his nose was a relief from the pain of seeing Danny go, of hearing him go. This was familiar, this he understood.

It was stupid to feel anything else, really, he had known this would happen all along.

His head tipped back at the force and he lost his footing, falling back onto the floor, naked, undignified. He laughed bitterly, spitting out blood and wiping his nose with the back of his had.

"Where are you taking him?" 

This was different from the other times Stausser had taken Danny. Usually it was night or early morning and it was never when Jason was there.

"Why? Do you want to go with him? Become a traitor, join the rebels and dishonour your family--your mother, just so you can have his ass again? Do you think you love him?" He laughed, and kicked Jason in the kidneys making him gasp. "You don't know what love is, boy."

Jason ground his teeth, hating how his father could make it sound so sleazy. How he could make 'love' sound like a failing when he loved Jason's mother beyond reason and bordering on obsession.

"It's not only me that seems to have a hardon for a Matheson. Monroe is pretty obsessed with that family. Maybe I wanted to see what the fuss was about? Matheson ass is fantastic. You should try it. And what was that old saying? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer? I'm your son. You're meant to trust me." He stood up, pressing a hand into his protesting kidney and he hobbled towards his pants, hoping his father would at least let him get dressed.

"You've not given me much reason to trust you, Jason. President Monroe entrusted you with an important mission and you fucked that up for the girl, and to top it off I find you in bed with the Matheson boy! That is not. Acceptable." 

Jason rolled his eyes. "You gave me this job to humiliate me, what was I supposed to do? I made the best of things. If life gives you lemons then make lemonade, but if Monroe gives you a Matheson to tend to, well, you know what I mean." Jason smirked, trying to look more confident than he was.

Tom gave a frustrated half scream and strode over to Jason, shaking him by the shoulders. "Do you know where Monroe wanted to send you after you helped the girl escape? On a mission where you would never come back, Jason. He had no qualms about sending you to your death." He pushed him away as if he was disgusted in him. "Maybe I should have let him send you and break your mother's heart."

"Are you jealous I thought of something you didn't? Do you know what you can learn in the throes of passion or post-sex? So many secrets are learned between the sheets. But maybe you wouldn't know that." Jason hated that he felt like a traitor to Danny, but there was nothing he could do or say to help him and so he had to help himself.

"Just remember. If you desert the Monroe Republic, that I will have to hunt you down and put a bullet through your brain, and take your head back to Monroe to show my loyalty to him and the Republic. It might be the only way to save the rest of your family. You know how Monroe loves to make examples out of the families of traitors?" He leaned forward, as if whispering a secret. "Do you want to be the cause of your mother's death?" Tom turned around, all stiff shoulders and rage and walked to the door. "Put your top on and follow me. Maybe you need to see what happens to traitors."

He wanted to ask where they were taking Danny again but his father would have a fit if he seemed even a little interested. He quickly pulled on his tshirt and shoved his feet into his boots and followed his father through the corridors Danny had just been dragged down.

He couldn't hear him anymore; had no clue which direction he'd been taken in. He should just forget him. Sex wasn't worth so much trouble.

Jason tried to push the last sight he had of Danny out of his mind. Maybe Charlie would save him before too much damage was done. Maybe. 

Jason followed his father, staying silent for a second, getting angrier as he watched the was he walked, like he was important. "So, are you done making assumptions and looking down your nose at me?" Jason asked in his most smug voice. The voice he knew drove his dad to distraction.

His dad's back stiffened but he carried on walking and ignoring.

"I think you should take me to Monroe." That at least got a response even if it was laughter. "What? You don't think I learned anything while I was fucking the Matheson boy? I told you, the best kept secrets are revealed between the sheets. You don't thinking I can multitask? Get my rocks off, and learn something that even torturing Danny couldn't get you?"

Tom spun around, hands around Jason's neck, pushing him into the wall before he could even blink. "You're playing with me."

Jason grabbed onto Tom's wrists, trying to lessen the pressure. "Maybe.. I just... Like having.. One over on. You." He managed to say before Tom tightened his grip, cutting off his air supply.

"Then tell me what you know."

Jason let his legs go limp in the hopes the pressure around his neck loosened. He whimpered and his vision started to blur around the edges, but his father let go when Jason was yet again on the floor.

He gasped, wheezing, trying to suck a big lungful of air in He wondered if this was what Danny felt like when he had an asthma attack.

"Take me to Monroe. What I have to say is only for the President of the Republic, not one of his subordinates."

Tom kicked him, it was the only way he knew how to communicate anymore. The air Jason had finally managed to breathe in was gone in a second. "If you're lying, Jason, I'll kill you there and then. No amount of pleading from your mother will help you. You'll just be blood and rotting flesh on the floor. Got it?"

He didn't wait for a reply, but carried on walking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Jason hid behind his cool, calm facade trying desperately to come up with something that he could tell Monroe and coming up blank. They were at the stables and his father was just about to send a stable boy to get their horses ready when his mother stepped inside.

She looked so out of place surrounded by horses, muck and men. She was like a beacon of light and Jason could understand why his father would do anything to protect her.

"Julia," Tom's voice had warmth and love when he spoke to his wife, a warmth that it didn't have when he spoke to his son. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going to the plant."

"That's some fast grapevine." He laughed and strode over to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you have to go right now? I thought we could all have dinner together. It's been so long since we've done something as a family. And if you're both going away..."

Jason could see that his father wanted to argue, but he could never say no to her and so he told the stable boy to make sure their horses were ready in an hour and they both followed Julia to their suite of rooms. 

Dinner was already laid out when they got there; she'd been so sure her husband would say yes. It was an elegant affair. The food obviously made by the cook, and wine from vineyards just a few hours ride from them. 

The vineyards paid their taxes in wine or cider and Tom Neville got his pick of products. Not because Tom took anything he wasn't entitled to, but because they were grateful for the protection and order the militia gave. Lots of villages, farms and businesses were only too happy to pay taxes towards order in the new world. They kept the neighbouring territories out, and kept the people alive. Mostly.

Even if Charlie found Danny and they escaped there was no way the rebels would be able to overthrow the Militia. There were just too many of them. Not just soldiers, but ordinary folk that relied on them for order. Folk that believed in them.

There were more and more kids in the training camps by choice now, not just ones the soldiers picked up. 

There was one guy Jason trained with whose family were farmers. He was the second of seven sons and his elder brother had already wed and popped out a sprog. Their farm would never go to him. 

His dad made him join, and would make his younger brothers when they came of age, too. just like in the old-old world, apparently. And the families of soldiers and recruits were looked after.

They paid less taxes, had less mouths to feed and were looked after a little better than those who didn't have sons or daughters in the militia. 

It wasn't all bad. Monroe had worked hard to build a world where people were looked after, but where no one took the piss. He had to be harsh and cruel. If the rebels took away Monroe, the militia, then the world would turn to chaos again. No amount of rebels could regain order without becoming what the militia already was.

It wouldn't be a straight swap, Rebels in charge instead of Monroe. With him gone the other territories would invade them like a swarm of locusts. 

Jason wished he could think of a way to make Danny see what good the militia actually did, and he wished he could make Monroe see that torturing an innocent kid, just because of who his parents were, who his uncle was, didn't help anything. 

Jason let the conversation between his parents flow over him while he forced the food down. It tasted like ash in his mouth and his stomach protested.

"Jason, Jason?" He blinked and realised he was concentrating on his own thoughts so much he'd not heard his mother talk to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" He could feel his father glare at him, it made his skin itch and he caught the urge to fidget.

"I'm afraid we need to get going now, darling. Jason has something important to tell the President."

Jason nodded, putting his knife and fork down gratefully and pushed his chair back, standing. What was happening to Danny? Had Strausser hurt him? Was he even still alive?

"Ok, Tom, you go make sure the horses are properly saddled while I have a few moments alone with our son." She kissed him briefly on the mouth and sent him on his way with a loving smile. 

He waited until his father left the dining room before turning back to his mother. Sometimes he barely recognised her. She had always been beautiful, and elegant, but this world had made her hard. She wasn't the woman who would snuggle down and watch the TV box with him anymore. Now it was all about appearances and making sure she was alpha with the wives and girlfriends. 

"Now I have you to myself you can tell me what's been bothering you." She sat down on the sofa, and patted the cushion next to her. 

He sat, but didn't know what to say. He was probably going to his death. He was almost positive he was in love with the enemy. He thought. Kind of. Maybe. 

"How did you know you loved dad?" He wasn't sure it was possible for anyone to love Tom Neville but she seemed to find it easy.

She laughed. "That's easy. We hated each other to begin with. I thought he was cold and stuck up, he was also kind of a nerd. He thought I was too loud and brashy; an air head. But what I thought was cold and and stuck up was actually sensitivity and thoughtfulness. And what he thought about me? I was loud, maybe even brashy, but definitely no airhead. You know it's love when you love them despite their shortcomings."

If he was talking to anyone but his mom he would have laughed at that. He found it harder each year to remember the father he used to have.

"Is that it? Have you found a girl?" He gave her that look and she backtracked quickly. "Or a boy." 

Jason shrugged. "It doesn't matter either way. He's...it's complicated."

She gave him a tight hug. "It always is, sweetheart. Just ask yourself this. Is he worth it?"

"What's 'it' anyway? What does that even mean?" 

"'It' is everything. Does he make your heart race, is loving him easy or painful? Love, real love is never easy. That's how you know it's love."

"What if loving him hurts everyone else I care about?" He couldn't forget what his father had told him.

Why was he even having this conversation? He could never leave the Republic. He believed in what they stood for. Danny could already be dead.

"Maybe....The people that you love can look after themselves. Maybe they have already made their choice. I would follow your father anywhere. No matter what." 

It was when she said things like that that made Jason think she knew more than she let on. 

"Look, Jason, this has been a good home for us. Your father has protected us the best way he knew how and that allowed you to grow up, to learn valuable skills, to make your own decisions." She threaded her arm through his, squeezing him tightly. "I love what the Republic has done for us, what it's given us. In a time when we had nothing, when we were nothing, it gave us a place to belong and a safety network. But it's a time of unrest. Has been since general Matheson left. Maybe before then. The Republic isn't what it once was, and it's never been what it was destined to be. As much as I want to tell you to go to where the power is..to be where it's safest, I think you need to follow your own destiny."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he never realised just how small his mother was. She was always a force to be reckoned with. Sadness filled his chest and he wished they'd had more of this, more chance to be mother and son.

"I don't even know what that is." 

"You'll know, when the time comes." She pulled away from him, stood up ad walked back to their half eaten meal. "I love you, Jason. Always remember that."

She made it sound like she'd never see him again, like he'd chosen sides already and now instead of standing side by side they would be standing opposite each other. 

She must know that he wouldn't choose Danny over the people who kept him safe and gave him a safe place to sleep at night. Surely? His own family. He couldn't betray them.

"If things turn bad, make sure you run, Ok? Forget about dad, just...get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine 

President Monroe had that that look in his eyes. It was a crazed look, like he'd either believe anything Jason said or he'd disbelieve everything on principle. He wanted power. In every sense of the word and it was sending him loopy.

"Leave us." Monroe told Tom, and his father, ever the dutiful soldier just nodded his head at the President, looked at Jason with cold eyes and mimed a gun to the head before sweeping out of the door.

Sometimes Jason hated the man his dad had become.

Monroe sat on the edge of his desk, sipping at a drink Jason thought might be scotch. There were ice cubes in the glass and Jason wanted to ask where he got ice from in this weather?

"So what is it you think you know?" His hand shook slightly when he took a sip of his drink, making the ice clink together.

Jason went to say something, he had half an idea that might buy him a little time, though he had no clue what to do with said time, but Monroe slid off the desk and walked towards him. Even half crazed he was deadly. He had the stance of a warrior who'd seen too much battle about him. Oh he tried to clean up good, but Jason just knew that Sebastian Monroe would fight dirty, was already fighting dirty.

"Tell me, the Matheson boy. Any good in the sack?" He gave a bitter laugh. "His uncle was. Did you know we conceived the whole republic whilst rutting like bunnies? We did our best thinking between the sheets. Although there weren't any sheets to begin with. Just dirty sleeping bags, hard ground and bullets whistling over our heads."

He leaned towards Jason, almost as if he was going to kiss him. "What did the two of you cook up? What bullshit are you going to tell me?"

Shit, Jason swallowed. "It's not bullshit. I spent weeks playing prisoner for Miles. I spent almost as long bedding his nephew. You think I can't learn a thing or two?"

"Oh I think you can learn a thing or two, or three, but I know how sex can addle the brain." He tapped his forehead. "Sex with a Matheson is all consuming, I know. Shame Miles abandoned ship."

"He talks about you." Jason blurted out. "In his sleep. Nothing really coherent, but it didn't take long for me to work out who he was dreaming of. He'd jerk off if he woke up in the night. I think he's still into you."

Monroe's hand tightened on the glass and he flung it against the wall, making Jason flinch. "What the fuck do you know about anything? Now tell me what you know before I decide you're better off dead."

"We were talking about our childhood, you know? I was trying to get him to open up. There's stuff Danny remembers, stuff he doesn't know the importance of."

Monroe laughed and slowly pulled out his gun, aiming right between Jason's eyes. "You think I'd fall for such a lame excuse?" 

"Let me finish. He and Charlie were given a pendant as kids. A necklace. A good luck charm they called it. Danny told me the story about how it came in two halves and he and his sister had a half each. At night, when he was scared of the dark they'd press the halves back together and it glowed."

Jason wasn't sure if Monroe was buying it or not, but he carried on. "He can't remember what happened to the two halves when they settled in the village, and they soon forgot about it. It might be nothing. It could be the pendant you already have. There could be something else out there....I don't know."

Jason really hoped he couldn't smell the bullshit. 

Monroe lowered the gun. "That was a good story, I'll give you that. And just because you amused me I won't kill you. I won't even kill Danny, but maybe you'd like to watch Strausser at work? I'm afraid dear Rachel has been a very bad mommy and someone has got to pay the price. And I do like to see the Matheson men sweat."

Monroe escorted him out of the room, his guards flanked him silently and Jason wasn't sure if he'd become a prisoner or if he was still considered one of them. He should have kept his trap shut. Shouldn't have come here. He was damned either way.

Monroe knew he had a thing for Danny. Jason didn't know how, but he knew. 

He could hear screaming as they walked through a long corridor and down a flight of stairs. He didn't want to go any further. He stopped and the guards bumped into him. "Why are you doing this? You know what it's like to lo-like a Matheson, how they get under your skin. Don't do this to him," or to me Jason thought. 

"That's the thing about that family. It's so much sweeter after they're hurt. It's even sweeter when you're doing the hurting. That, and it's the only way Rachel will cooperate. Stupid bitch." 

Monroe was fucking bat shit crazy as Danny said. One of the guards unlocked the door and Monroe pushed him inside. He could smell blood, and vomit. Thankfully the dark hid lots of sins as it took him awhile to adjust to the windowless room.

The thing about Strausser was; he didn't care about making a show of it. He could do the littlest thing and bring the biggest hurt. Jason didn't know what he was before the blackout, but he was pretty sure Strausser didn't care about the power, all he cared about was torture.

Danny was strapped to a chair, bruised, bloody--like the first time Jason had seen him, only this time he cared. 

Strausser looked at him and smiled. He held a small scalpel in one hand and his knives were set out neatly on a small table at the side of him.

"Ahh, Jason, there you are. Come to join in the fun?" He made it sound like Jason was there to help him hurt Danny, and the look in Danny's eyes showed betrayal, confusion. He hoped that Danny knew him enough to know that he couldn't do that to him.

"Sure," his voice sounded horse, but if he could get close enough to the knives....

He took a step closer to Danny, tried to convey so much in is eyes. 

"He's pretty when he's bleeding." Jason finally reached Danny and he trailed a finger along his arm and to the back of his neck. He leaned down so his lips were next to Danny's ear and while he gave Strausser a show he whispered, "trust me."

His mother had been right along along. He'd chosen his side. It wasn't the Republic, or the rebels. It was Danny's side, and he would do whatever and go wherever and be on whatever god damned side to keep him safe. 

He wished he'd figured that out while they were still in that hotel room. He could have thought of a way to get him free and sneak him out.

Jason sucked Danny's ear lobe into his ear and looked up at Strausser hoping he was buying it. But if Monroe was anything to go by then Jason was a terrible actor. 

"You getting soft in your old age? Where's the fun if he's tied down? Don't you like them to struggle? A fuck is so much better with blood to ease the way, knowing you put it there..." Jason felt sick. He would not throw up. 

"Fucking him doesn't interest me, but hearing him scream does. Tied down is better for that, makes it quicker, easier. Can't pull out fingernails if they're wriggling all over the shop."

Jason tried so hard not to look at Danny's hands, but couldn't resist a look. Strausser laughed at him. 

"Want to help?" 

Danny whimpered through a gag tight tightly around his mouth as Strausser took a step closer to him. 

Jason saw his chance, he lunged for the table of knives grabbed the first one that came to hand and sent the others scattering. Strausser swirled around at the noise, but didn't seem all that surprised.

Jason jumped at him, bringing the knife down, but Strausser blocked him easily and with a flick of the wrist he sliced Jason's arm with the scalpel. 

"You lasted longer than I expected you to. You know what they say about men with big knives?" Strausser smirked, nodding towards the knife Jason clutched.

"It's your knife, you tell me." Jason side stepped to the left, trying to move Strausser further away from Danny.

"If you get away from me how do you expect to get away? There are guards and soldiers everywhere."

"I'll worry about that when I come to it." On the last word Jason charged at him, knife held tightly in one hand. He had a longer reach than Strausser but he didn't have the affinity for knives that he had and it didn't take long for him to over power Jason and knock the knife flying.

Strausser kicked his knife, sending it skidding towards Danny's feet, then he thumped Jason so hard in the stomach it sent him to his knees. It was only when he placed his hand on his stomach, trying to stop the pain that he realised he'd been stabbed with the scalpel. 

He looked down and it didn't hurt until he saw the deep red blood covering his fingers. 

"Jason!" Jason thought he heard Danny shout through the gag. He rocked from side to side in his chair, trying to move closer to him, but his motives were made clear when he tried to kick the knife towards him. It didn't get very far because Danny didn't have much movement but it sent a new burst of energy through Jason and he slid across the flood in his own blood, and probably a little of Danny's vomit and he clutched at the knife in blood slick hands. 

Strausser hadn't even tried to stop him. He was wiping the blood off his scalpel and righting the table that the knives had been on. 

"I'm going to enjoy slicing you up Jason. You've managed to stay away from my knives because of who your parents are, but that won't work anymore. In fact...I'll look forward to hearing your mother scream so sweetly for me."

Jason wanted to charge him as he placed the knives back in their wrap, but went to Danny instead, and with shaking hands pulled the gag out of his mouth and sliced at the ropes hoping he didn't cut through skin.

"I see what you're doing. It won't help you. I'm finished for this session." He banged on the door and the guards opened it for him. He walked out without looking at them. "Get my knife back off the traitor." He said as he passed and Jason saw the largest guard walk towards him. 

He sliced at as many ropes as he could before it was ripped from his hands and he was kicked to the ground again. His stomach wound protested and he felt the edges of his vision start to blur.

"Don't worry, traitor. I won't hurt you too much. I'm hoping Monroe hangs you, makes an example. You know, keep the village folk quiet and the soldiers in line. Ain't nothing like a good hanging. You need to be alive for that."

Jason passed out before the second punch hit him, Danny's screams ringing in his ears and the tap tap of his chair as he tried to move and get out of the ropes.

Why did he think he could take on Strausser? He was the monster that hid under the bogeyman's bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. There may be a sequel if something shiny doesn't distract me. Thanks to all those who have read, left kudos and commented!

Chapter ten

Jason came around with his head in Danny's lap. For just a second he thought they were still in bed, but then he moved and his stomach protested.

"Try not to move. I don't think it hit anything vital, but I'm not exactly a doctor." 

Jason had rope burns on his wrists and his fingers were a mess. "Fingernails?" Jason asked, his tongue feeling swollen and dry in his mouth. 

Danny shrugged and brushed the hair back from Jason's forehead he liked how that felt. "Not all of them."

Jason was surprised they'd both been left in the same cell together, but it wasn't like they could get out. No windows, reinforced locked doors with guards. He doubted either of them were getting out of this alive.

Danny's hands were soothing in his hair and Jason wanted to go to sleep and pretend that everything was fine. "I don't think we're getting out of this."

"You're an idiot. You shouldn't have come for me." Danny's voice shook and Jason grabbed his hand, slid it down his face and pressed gentle kisses to his swollen fingers.

"Everyone is coming for you." He tried to sit up a little and they both scooted along to lean against the wall. "Besides, my father...I didn't want you to think..."

Danny leaned his head on Jason's shoulder and put a hand over his stab wound checking for blood. "I don't, not anymore. We should try to get out of here. Any ideas?"

"I don't know. Pick the lock with our fingers? Offer to give the guard a blowjob and overthrow them?"

"Haha, very funny. Maybe there's air vents or a loose brick or something." Danny got up and started to limp around the wall, feeling for something Jason knew wouldn't be there.

"You know we'll probably die here?"

Danny glared at him. "You said it yourself, Charlie is coming for me." Danny leaned against the wall and gave Jason a small sweet smile that went straight to his heart. "Besides...you came for me. We can't die here."

Jason pushed himself up and walked towards Danny, pressing their foreheads together. Who would have thought he would fall for the prisoner he resented looking after? He had to get them out of this; Danny believed in him, no one had ever believed in him before. "Come on. Lets look for a loose brick. If we can't find one, hell, I don't know, we'll break the chair and stand either side of the door and batter the guards until they shoot us, ok?"

It turned out there was an air vent or some kind of vent hidden behind a table, but the bolts were rusted shut. Danny couldn't grip them with his fingers and that left Jason, his stomach protesting every time he gripped them and tried to twist.

He needed to inspect the wound, but didn't want to see the damage, and it wasn't like they had anything to clean it with so he left it alone and hoped it would heal. It wasn't that deep, and if they couldn't get out of here then it wouldn't matter if he got an infection and died.

"When we get out of here, where shall we go?" Jason asked, desperation seeping into his words and movements.

Danny looked at him and played along. "Somewhere quiet. Somewhere remote and safe. With a stream. We could fish, build our own log cabin." Danny slid down the wall next to him. "Fuck all night." He trailed his hand along Jason's straining arm. " none of this shit."

"You'd get bored." Jason gave a bolt a vicious twist. 

"Didn't you hear what I said? Fuck. All. Night."

"Sounds like paradise." Something he could never have. Even if they got out of this, even if the rebels didn't declare some kind of war, they would always be hunted. 

A key was inserted into the door and they both scrambled away from the vent. Danny's fingers painfully biting into his arm.

"Oh god," Danny whispered as the door handle moved. 

Jason stood, putting Danny behind him for what good it would do. Guards piled in through the door and Jason kicked the table at them, sending a few skidding while another reached him, reached beyond him for Danny. 

Jason punched out at anything that wasn't Danny. He was good at hand to hand, but he was weak and there were at least six of them. Danny fought too, but neither of them were a match for that many thugs.

He tried to get to the door, tried to shout at Danny to try and escape but there was no exit. No gap, nothing that would work in their favour. A soldier battled him to the ground, knocked the air from his lungs, and made him eat dirt. he shoved his face into the concrete and pulled his arms back until Jason was sure he was trying to dislocate his shoulders. He bucked, trying to shove him off, his movements becoming more erratic as he watched Danny as they bodily lifted him off the ground and carried out struggling, kicking, screaming. 

Someone kept shouting after Danny and it was only when his voice turned hoarse and someone punched him in the mouth that he realised it was him.

"We'll be back for you later." He was thrown against the wall and they shut the door on him, taking Danny fuck knows where.

.

Blood filled his mouth and made him choke. 

His last thoughts were of Charlie and how he hoped she found Danny.


End file.
